Soul Killer
by XoXSkullgirlXoX
Summary: Ai is a vampire-weapon who is new to DWMA. She gets caught up in a battle between DWMA and a new threat. With comedy and action, and much, much more! NOTE: If I get enough positive reviews, then I might finish the story, but I've pretty much given up on it. Also, the first chapter sucks. XD
1. Afreet, Kishin, or Puppet Master?

Hello. I cannot tell you my identity for now, but I will tell you a grand tale.

Mishu and CiA (See-Ay) were very alike. They were both girls, total clowns, great at fighting, and partners to eachother. They first arrived at DWMA three years ago. They had the choice of having class lessons, or be alone and get letters of assignments. CiA became a death scythe (CiA is a scythe) a year ago, a month after Asura was found to be alive after all, but he was different. Anyway, now you know Mishu and CiA. You will learn about me through out the story. But for now, you must wait.

I will tell you five things about me. One. My name is Ai. Two. I am half vampire, half weapon. Three. I have never taken a soul. Four. I will fight, but I spare any opponent's life. And finally, five. My skin is pale, but not white, unlikie my snowy albino white hair.

I am walking down the street, at around midnight. I'm all alone. Wait.

"Pay up or die, albino!" Shouted a voice. A high pitched voice. I turned around.

"You heard me! Pay up all your money or die!" He repeated. I laughed.

"You weaponless" I said. He frowned, and his arm turned into a flamethrower.

"It would be a shame for you to burn to death" He said, his voice suddenly becoming low pitch.

"You seem like an afreet" I said.

"You seem to be a vampire" He said. I was shocked. I had on soul protect. How could he know?

"How... did... you... Who are you?" I said. He started chuckling, in a very freaky way. By now, like anybody, I was backing away very slowly. My luck, he noticed, and tried to scorch me. But I dodged it. Right into his trap. Now I realized who he was. He was a puppet master, or a thread master. Thread wrapped around my throat, and in an instant I was hanging sky-high by my neck.

"I wonder... What does a vampire-weapon's soul taste like?" He said. I tried to go weapon form. No use. This thread must be magic. If I realease my soul protect, I will be killed. So, this is how I die. A sad death, indeed.

"Soul! I sense an afreet!" Maka shouted. They were out playing basketball, because Black Star wouldn't shut up about how his team could beat Maka's.

"Alright, Maka. Let's go" Soul replied.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star shouted.

"Right!" She replied.

"Wait" Maka said. "There's another person. A girl. She seems to have a weak soul protect. I can't say what exactly she is, but she isn't human. Kid! Can you come with us? If she's a witch, she could be trouble."

"Yeah, i'll come" He replies. "Liz, Patti!"

Right!" They both chime.

"Your soul looks delicious" The afreet says, looking at me.

"You..." Is all I can say. My vision starts to blur. I am barely awake, when suddenly, I see three meisters appear. "He... Help" I try to say. I can hardly see whats going on now.

"Black Star! You deal with the afreet! Kid! You and I will deal with the witch!" Maka shouted. _Oh no, _I realizeed. _She thinks I'm a witch!_

I...'m not... a witch" I say.

"Realease your soul protect, so Maka can see" Kid demanded. _Since I am trapped I release my soul protect or die._

"Soul... protect... release" I said. Maka gasped. It was like seeing a weapon... no not quite a weapon. What. Is. That. Girl?

"What are you?" Maka whispered. Unfortunatly, she did not realize I was dying.

"Maka!" Kid yelled. He could see I was choking. Maka was lost in la-la land. Kid finally just shot the thread with his pistols. It snapped, ahnd I was falling at great speed. He caught me and put me down, and I managed to get the thread off my neck.

"You wrench, she's mine!" The afreet screamed. In an instant I was behind him.

"You soul" I said. "Could be mine" I grabbed his neck and started choking him. "Just take a nap. Who knows, maybe someone will kill you" I whispered. He dropped down to the ground, out cold.

"Aren't you going to kill him?" Black Star asked.

"No, you guys kill him. If I leave my soul protect off somebody might-"

"Maka! I sensed an unusual soul, so I came here. Is that a weapon?" Dr. Stein asked. I sighed. _Just tell them_, I thought to myself.

"Hey" I said, getting their attention. "I am Ai, a vampire and weapon. Maka, you can see souls, right?" I asked. Maka nodded. "My soul would have been bigger if I took souls or if I was an afreet. But I don't, so I leave my soul protect on so nobody attacks me"

"You should come with use" Maka said.

"**NO!"** I shouted. Vampires are bad. Shinigami would kill me. I started to turn to run, but a pair of hands grabbed me.

"Hey, slow down. It's not cool to just go running off like that" Soul said. I got a bad feeling I was practically digging my grave, but I decided to go with them.


	2. We Meet

2. We Meet

Last night after the battle against the afreet I went with Maka to her apartment, where I met the cat Blair. It was very, very strange. I didn't sleep because I almost never sleep. Not much happened at night, exept for me being awake.

"Good morning Soul!" Maka said, exiting her room at the exact same time as Soul.

"Hey" Soul replied. "So, Ai" Soul said.

"Huh?" I said, my attention focused on him now.

"You exited to go to DWMA?" Soul asked.

"I guess" I replied. _If Lord Death doesnt kill me._ Maka pulled me over to a mirror in the hallway.

"42-42-564, knock on Death's door" She said. She knocked on the mirror and Shinigami appeared.

"Hi, Maka! How you doin'?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine. I actually have someone who wants to enroll at DWMA" She said

"Can I meet them in person?" He aksed.

"Sure!" She replied. "Bye, Lord Death!" She said. "We're leaving in an hour, Ai. Get ready to go" Maka said.

"Okay, Maka-chan," I replied. I treat friends with respect, so I call them Maka-chan or Soul-chan, for example (even though I'm not quite sure if we're friends yet or not). I used to have friends, but... stuff happens.

I walked through the hallway to the bathroom. I knocked to make sure nobody was in there. There was no response, so I went in. I let out a sigh of relief, because for once I would have some peace being alone. Half of me wanted to go with them to meet Lord Death, but the other half just wanted to escape out of the window. **WAIT**. **There's no curtain to the window! What should I do! **Should I tell Maka-chan? No, she's getting ready for school too. Should I put a towel over it? No, Maka-chan or Soul-chan might not like it put up over the window. So now what! I started looking around desperately for something. _Oh_. Hiding by the shower was a white curtain. I put it on the curtain rod and sighed with relief. Finally, peace and quiet. I was taking off my dress when something suddenly occurred to me, stopping me in my tracks. Is the door locked? Just as I was about to check, Soul opened the door without knocking...

**"EEK!"** I screamed.

**"OH SHI-"** I punched Soul before he could even finish. I slammed the door shut and immediately locked it. _So much for peace_, I thought, feeling exasperated, vandalized, and amused all at once.

-

"Good morning, Mishu!" CiA said. Mishu just lay in bed, sleeping and not budging. **"MISHU, GET UP BEFORE YOU MAKE US LATE TO OUR MEETING WITH LORD DEATH!"** CiA yelled loudly.

"Okay, CiA," Mishu replied quickly. Mishu and CiA had to go to a meeting for the death scythes in Death City. After about ten more minutes, Mishu got up and dressed. CiA was in the kitchen  
making breakfast, because it was her turn to make food.

"So, what do you think the meeting with Lord Death will be about?" CiA asked.

"I have no idea," Mishu answered sleepily, walking into the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas.

"Well, breakfast is bacon and eggs," CiA announced. She set the pan of bacon down on a mat in the middle of the table. "Breakfast is done!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed two plates with eggs off the kitchen counter and handed one to Mishu.

I turned the shower off and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and dried off my hair before doing the same to the rest of me. I put on my clothes, which Maka had washed for me. _So, I am going to meet Shinigami._ I walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Soul was making pancakes, and it smelled great! Maka was sitting at the breakfast table reading a book. It felt nice to be around these people. _I may as well make some friends if I'm going to DWMA_, I thought.

"Hey, Maka-chan!" I greeted.

"Hi!" Maka replied. "You excited to go to DWMA?"

"Yeah, and to meet Lord Death," I replied, voicing what I had thought when I had answered Soul before. "Umm… I don't have any friends at Death City, so would you like to be the first?" I asked.

"Sure!" she answered immediately.

"Hey, Soul! You want to be friends?" I asked, turning to him. I hoped he knew that I wasn't upset about what had happened in the shower… at least, not as much.

"Sure," he replied. _Well, my life may not be the best, but with friends, I can make it._ Soul placed two pancakes on separate plates and brought them to the kitchen table where Maka and I were.

"Here's breakfast," he announced.

"Thank you, Soul," Maka smiled.

"Thanks, Soul! It smells great!" I grinned. Soul got his plate, walked over to the kitchen table, and sat next to Maka. It was kind of quiet while we ate.

Mishu got up from the table and put her plate in the sink. A little while afterwards, CiA did the same.

"You ready, Mishu?" CiA asked.

"Yeah!" Mishu replied. They didn't need to bring anything for the meeting, so they went ahead and left.

I put my plate in the sink and went over to the front door. _Maka and Soul sure eat slowly_, I thought absentmindedly. _Well, maybe I just eat fast. No, I-_

"You ready, Ai?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," I replied quickly.

"Maka! We're leaving!" Soul announced.

"Wait!" Maka exclaimed. Soul and I were already out the door when Maka came running out.

We arrived at DWMA about twenty minutes after leaving the apartment. Many kids were outside, chatting aimlessly and just hanging out in general. There was plenty going on; to my left, there was a battle going on between two preps, and to my right, some geeky kid with weird black horns coming out of his head was checking out some pink-haired girl.

"So, this is DWMA?" I asked.

"Yeah," Maka confirmed. We walked up the steps and went inside.

"Soul, I'll show Ai her way to the Death Room, but you should probably go to class."

"Okay, but you two be careful," he replied.

"We'll be fine!" I assured him. We walked down a hallway for about fifteen minutes after leaving Soul. It was like a maze- BUT WORSE!

We finally made it to the Death Room after quite some time. There was a weird hall (_another one?_) we had to go through. There were guillotines right above our heads, and it was slightly unnerving, but hey- it's the Death Room, right? It was a long walk (_again_) to where Death was, but we made it. Lord Death, two girls, and some guy were all talking (a meeting maybe?).

"Hi, Lord Death!" Maka greeted.

"**MAAAAAKKAAAAAAAAAA!**" the man yelled.

"**MAKA CHOP!**" Maka shouted. The next thing I knew, the guy was on the ground with a dent in his head. His own blood pooled around him. _He's a grown man, yet he's being defeated by a teenage girl, _I thought.

"Psst, Maka! Do you know him?" I whispered.

"He's somehow my 'papa'," she muttered back grumpily.

"Ohhhh! Okay!" I chirped.

"Hiya, Maka! Is this the person who wants to enroll at DWMA?" Death asked, gesturing towards me.

"Yeah," Maka replied.

"Hmm…" Lord Death studied me for a moment before saying, "Maka, you can go to class, but I need to talk to your friend about enrolling at DWMA."

"Okay," Maka responded.

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! LORD DEATH IS GOING TO KILL ME! HE JUST DOESN'T WANT MAKA TO SEE! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO TRY A SOUL YET- NOT THAT I'D WANT TO! _Obviously not being able to hear my frantic thoughts, Maka walked out of the Death Room (presumably to go to class), leaving me behind.

"You can sit down somewhere," Lord Death said vaguely.

"O…k-kay," I stammered. I walked over to a chair by Lord Death and sat down. I sat there for a moment, fidgeting as my thoughts went crazy. _It's not long until I'm no more… _I gave in to what I was thinking and sobbed, "**I'M SORRRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW VAMPIRES ARE BAD BUT I'M NOT LIKE THEM! YOU HAVE MY WORD; I'VE NEVER KILLED ANYONE! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO DO AS LONG AS YOU LET ME LIVE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**"

"Whoa! Slow down! I wasn't going to kill you! I just want to know more about you before you begin your classes at DWMA!" Lord Death shouted, obviously surprised.

"You… won't kill me?" I asked, wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

"No!" he responded immediately.

"Thank you, Shinigami," I replied sincerely. _I guess I was getting panicked and worried over nothing! _"So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Well, first off… what is your name?" he questioned cheerfully.

"My name is Ai. I don't know my last name, fortunately. I could care less about my horrible father," I scoffed. I realized that I was probably being a little too open. _It's just… Aaaagh! I hate him so much!_

"Well, nice to meet you, Ai!" he smiled (at least, I _think _he was smiling… I couldn't see behind that comical mask). "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," I replied. The questioning went on like this for the next ten minutes.

"Well, I think you can go to DWMA," Lord Death announced, obviously satisfied. "But do you need a partner? I can get you one if you do. After all, this _is _the Death Weapon Meister Academy…"

"I'll be fine, but thank you for offering," I assured him.

"Alright! I'll have Mishu and CiA show you around the school," he said, gesturing towards the two girls, who had been silent ever since I had arrived in the Death Room.

"Okay, but what where should I stay? I don't have a home, and I don't have much money. I also don't want to bother Maka and Soul," I told him.

"I have just the thing!" Lord Death exclaimed. He handed me a card with an address on it. "It's a free house! I have plenty of houses, being Lord Death and all, so I give them to homeless students!"

"Free house!" I repeated, grinning. "Thanks, Lord Death!"

"No problem!" Lord Death replied cheerily.

Mishu and CiA got up and walked over to me. The girl with the pigtails held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Mishu!" she introduced. I shook her hand, smiling.

"And I'm CiA!" the other girl chimed in, shaking my other hand.

_We're going to be friends. I just know it._

EXTRA!

Thank you Lunakatsuma, for being the best editor ever You rock! -Skully


	3. Moving In

Earlier today, Mishu and CiA had been giving me a tour of DWMA. They were super funny and extremely nice throughout the tour. When we had arrived at the front courtyard, it was to the sight of Black Star standing in a triumphant pose on one of the large cones sticking out of the school buildings. He was on the highest one! He kept shouting some kind of nonsense about him surpassing God. (What?)

Maka had offered to help me put what few possessions I had in my house after the tour was over, which was why Maka and I were currently walking to 834 Oak Hill. It was the address on the card Lord Death had given me. Maka was walking with her hands clasped behind her as usual (I guess).

"So, what do you have?" Maka asked me casually.

"Not much," I replied. "I have a cell phone, a charger for said cell phone, a pillow, a blanket, a blood packet, which I use once a week, and a checkers set. But I also have about twenty-thousand yen, so getting other items shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Well," Maka laughed, "at least it won't take too long to unpack.

"No kidding!" I laughed with her.

We walked up the steps that led to the building and, after looking at the place, we realized that it was an apartment. We went in, and I walked over to the lady at the front desk.

"Umm, hello, Miss," I greeted awkwardly, trying to be polite.

"Hi!" she smiled. "Are you the new girl moving in?" She seemed like a friendly person.

"Umm... Yeah!" I replied, cheerfully.

"Well, I just need to give you a room key, you don't need to sign any papers" She said. She got up from her desk, and went into a room behind it. After a minute or so, she came out and gave me a room key. "Here you go!" She said, handing me the room key.

"Thank you!" I said. I walked up the steps to the room, with me and Maka carrying all of my stuff. As I opened the door, I could see black furniture.

"Hey Maka, does anybody live at 834 Oak Hill that you know?" I asked, knowing that most new homes are empty.

"I know Crona does. But why would Lord Death put you in a room with a guy?" She asked me.

"I have no idea, but I think I'm his roomate" I replied. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah. He's usually in his room, but he has issues with new people" She said.

"I'm not one to argue with people, so this may not be good" I told her.

"No, not like anger issues. He's afraid of people" She told me.

"Oh. Okay" I said, taking this in. _He'll have to get used to me, though. _"Do you think I could meet him?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I should go with you" Maka answered. We walked down a hallway, until we came upon his room. We opened the door, and I saw a pink-haired boy (_or girl?_) in the corner of the room, with his face in a pillow. Maka walked over to him, and sat down by him.

"What's wrong, Crona?" She asked. He was crying into his pillow.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" He shouted. Childhood memories flashed through my mind.

_It was a summer night, and I was in a kimono. It was purple, and had pink and green butterflies on it. I was six. My hair was shorter back then, a little less than shoulder length. I walked over to the koi pond at my school. Everybody was at a festival. I could see people walking around and they were all so happy. I went to the festival where I saw some performers in a dragon suit. A girl walked up behind me, and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and she looked like she was eight or nine._

"_Do you want to play a game with me and my friends?" She asked. I didn't talk much, so all I did was nod. "Okay! Well, follow me!" She said. I followed her, and about ten minutes afterward, I realized that we weren't going to play a game. I tried to turn back, but she grabbed my wrist. "Your coming with me, bitch!" She screamed. I tried to break free, but to my suprise, she was stronger. She dragged me to an abandoned field, where about six other kids were at. "We don't know how to deal with you, you white haired brat. Your a witch, a freak!" She said. Tears streamed from my eyes, and I didn't know what to do. I was just a child. She dragged me into the field, and the other kids followed. She threw me to the ground when we were in the middle of the field, and all of them started to beat me up, except for one kid. I was covered in blood until, finally, I gave in. I stood up, and they all kept beating at me, but this time I didn't flinch._

"_I'll kill you all" I said quietly. My kimono was covered in blood, I had been called some hurtful things, and I. Was. Pissed._

"_What brat! Talk louder for once!" That girl shouted at me. I looked at her, the wind blowing my hair out of my eye, revealing my one purple eye. Her eyes met mine, and we were staring, face-to-face._

"_I'm a vampire, not a witch" I said. "And by the way..." The wind stopped, my purple eye being covered again. "... I'll send you to hell" I said. My arm turned into a blade, and I sliced her in half, fear shown in her eyes. Blood flew everywhere, all over the other kids. I killed them all, except for that boy who spared me. I looked around, feeling regret. I had just stained his life with nightmares. I looked at him, and he just sat there. "I'm sorry" I whispered._

"_I don't know how to deal with this" He said. I looked up at him. His face showed no emotion. No sadness. No hapiness. No anger. No fear. I walked out of the field silently, ignoring everyone who was worried about me when they saw me covered in blood. I took my stuff from my dresser at home and ran away that night. His voice rang through my head. I don't know know how to deal with this._

I wordlessly walked out of the apartment room and headed for the roof door. _It's locked. _I used my room key on the door, and to my relief, it opened. It was sunset now, and the colors of the sky gave off a radiating, warm feeling. I walked over to the edge of the building and sat down. _Poor kid, _I mused. _He must have been through a lot to be that upset. _I sighed and looked down.

"It's all right. It was so long ago, and it wasn't my fault. But who is more upset? Crona… or me…?" I asked myself quietly. Suddenly, I felt a quick, sharp breeze on my back, startling me. I turned around only to find myself wrapped up in white scarves.

"Don't be upset," a voice assured me.

I struggled to talk, but it came out to be "MMMMMMM!"

"I am Asura," my captor introduced calmly.

_The infamous Kishin, Asura? _I thought, panicking. _No way!_

"You're trembling. Don't be afraid. Forget fear. It's just an-"

Before he could finish, I ripped the scarves off of my mouth. For once in my life, I screamed.

Crona saw the new girl's expression turn into a frown, her eyes going down to the floor. She walked out afterwards, and he heard the apartment door shut. _She's not like Medusa, _he berated himself. _But she's gone now. I didn't mean to make her sad. Should I say sorry? I don't know…_

"Crona," Maka called, trying to snap the boy out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Crona replied, now focused on Maka.

"I understand that you don't know Ai," Maka said concernedly. "She isn't like Medusa, though. She's really nice." Suddenly, her eyes widened with fear.

"W-what's wrong, Maka?" Crona mumbled, scared of the answer.

"I'm sensing a lot of madness on the apartment roof… could it be-" Maka was cut off by a scream. "That's Ai!"

She and Crona got up instantly and began sprinting to the roof. Something was up, and they had to hurry.


	4. He Who is not crazy? WHAT?

I couldn't break free from Asura's scarves as he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and jumped off the apartment roof, going unbelievably far. Behind us, I saw Maka and Crona come rushing out of the building, but the sight did not calm my nerves one bit. _How do I get out of this insane madman's grip? _I thought frantically. _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

"Shit," Maka cursed quietly before raising her voice to get her companion's attention. "Crona! I need you and Ragnarok to go up ahead. I'll catch up with you two once I get Soul!" Crona nodded and followed Asura and Ai. He knew about Asura, so he was relatively prepared for a fight.

Maka pulled out a mirror from her pocket and opened it. "Forty-two, forty-two, five, six, four, knock on Death's door," she muttered.

Lord Death appeared a moment later. "Hiya, Maka! How you doin'?" he greeted, just like he always did.

"I'm fine, but Asura has finally shown his face again, and this time, his soul wavelength has no madness at all. I don't know what he wants, but he kidnapped Ai. Crona went after Asura, and I need to get Soul," Maka explained worriedly.

"Hmm… the madness that Asura used to have is gone, so we know he isn't crazy anymore…" he pondered aloud. "Anyway, you go get Soul. I'll send Mishu and CiA."

"Okay. Thank you, Lord Death!" Maka responded, ending the conversation. She put the mirror back into her pocket and started running towards her apartment.

_Why do I, _I_ out of EVERYONE, ALWAYS GET INTO SITUATIONS LIKE THIS? _Ai screamed in her head before trying to calm down. _Well, maybe Asura will let me go… _She shook her head mentally. _…as if! Augh, I need to take my mind off of this and think about something happy instead. Maybe kittens or puppies. No, too fuzzy. Crayons? No, too… colorful. Bunnies? Again, too fuzzy. Ooh! I know! Singing! I will sing in my head! Yes! That's what I'll do! _

Just when Ai was about to do just that, she noticed something. _Wait; what's that pink and black blur over there? _I squinted and saw Crona rushing towards us at an incredible speed, a black sword in his hands… _wait, does that sword have LIPS?_

"Pest. I'll kill him," Asura muttered angrily to himself. But Crona was too quick for him. He leaped and cut of Asura's arm. It grew back, of course, but by then, I was already out of his grasp. I fell to the ground, which lead to an uncomfortable and rather painful impact.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I got up and almost fell down afterwards. That fall had seriously hurt, but I would be able to stand… eventually.

"Ragnarok," Crona stated. "Screech Resonance." I heard a loud screeching noise that seemed to come from Crona's sword, which was apparently named 'Ragnarok'. He and Asura were completely engaged in the battle. Crona tried to slash at Asura, but the latter countered it and tried to fire some giant beam at Crona, who quickly evaded it. Similar actions were executed repeatedly.

The fight wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, Asura's scarves turned into a fist and tried to punch Crona, but again, he dodged it. Only this time, his foot landed in a pipe and got stuck. Asura was about to fire another beam at him, but I wasn't going to just sit by and gawk as my new roommate got himself killed. Since I was free from the scarves that had bound me before, I shoved myself onto Asura, sending not only him, but also myself off the building we were on.

Someone grabbed my ankle at the last moment, leaving Asura to fall helplessly alone. He hit the ground and disappeared into a cloud of mist. _That seemed nothing like the description of Asura that people gave me, _I thought as I dangled in midair. _And what did Asura even _want _with me?_

**ATTENTION PEOPLE OF THE AUDIENCE! AUTHOR'S NOTE :D**

Ahem, first off I would like to say... **ATTACK OF THE CAPS!** Okay, and I would also like to say, thank you Pokelover and 13UnluckyNumber for showing me what exactly Soul Eater is and was... I've been Reading "Soul Eater Not!" online lately now, because I am a HUGE Soul Eater fan. Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner my two or three readers... Xbox is to blame... and so am I. But from now on, I am going to try to work on this story more! My next thank you/shout out goes again to my awesome editor Lunakatsuma! :) My stories are kinda sloppy, and she has really helped me with writing and typing stories, so thank her for good spelling, and great word choices! Anyway, ummm... If you're awesome, then please stay in touch with this story, tell your buddies, post it to other websites, AND **GET THE WORD OUT AN AMAZING STORY IS HERE AND IT NEEDS TO BE READ!** Thanks! –Skully ;)


	5. Naoki-chan

I spoke to Lord Death, and after I begged him persistently, he finally gave me a mission to find Asura, or at least find out what his plans were. I wanted to find him before he did anything else. _Grr, that freak! _I growled mentally. _I'll kill him, even if it costs me my life. Other people could get involved in this. _My anger ebbing away somewhat after a good time of silent venting, I thought reasonably, _Maybe I should get a partner._

I glanced down at my clothing and grimaced. _Before I get a partner, though... I need a new outfit. Something that will make me seem somewhat normal. _I searched for a clothing store, deciding to go into the first one I could find. _There! _I spotted a store with a pink t-shirt logo on its sign called 'Ashley's Style', clearly indicating that it was a clothing store. Striding in, I was immediately overwhelmed with a large variety of clothing. _God spare me; I just want something besides the one dress that I've been wearing for about a week now! _

A while later, I walked out of the store wearing the first outfit I had found. Surprisingly, they took yen in the U.S.! I was wearing a Japanese school girl uniform, which was white and blue with a red tie down the middle.

_Now, where is DWMA- oh. Well, that was easy. _The stairs to the school was right next to the exit of the store.

Even with my incredible speed, it took quite a while to run up the stairs to DWMA. After about fifteen minutes of full-blown sprinting, I finally made it. _Maka-chan, how do you do it every day!? _My right leg was still sore and aching from the fall yesterday (_THANKS A LOT, CRONA-KUN!)_, so it had been even more difficult for me to go up those stairs. I plopped down wearily by DWMA's entrance, breathing heavily.

Since I didn't really know how to find a partner, I stayed in my seating position by the entrance. Every once in a while, I would shout, "Hey! Anyone need a partner?" It took at least five times yelling those same lines for someone to come to me. _Some creepy guy. Figures._

"Hey, princess, how's it going~?" he purred once he came within hearing range. I immediately tried to move away from him, but I had trapped myself by sitting against a wall. "Do you want to be my partner?" he asked with the same flirting tone, clearly trying to impress me, which backfired completely. "I'm a weapon and a meister~"

"I'd rather be caught dead!" I responded hotly, pushing him away from my person. I attempted to flee, but he snatched my wrist at the last minute. I turned... only to see that his tears were about to spill from his giant puppy eyes. _...what the hell. Just... wow. Really? _I quickly pulled his hand off of my wrist and sped behind the school, failing at finding a good place to hide. I waited behind the school for about fifteen minutes before popping my head back out, hoping the creepy guy was gone.

I didn't see him, and I figured that he had gone off to cry himself a river or something. I cautiously looked around again, just in case, before deciding that I should at least make some new friends. Just as I was about to look for someone who was alone like me, someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I jumped, startled, before whipping around.

Standing brightly behind me was a girl with black hair in two ponytails, cat ears, and golden eyes. "You're a weapon, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

She smiled. "I'm Naoki, a cat and a shinigami!"

"Nice to meet you!" I replied, opening up a little in the face of Naoki's friendliness. "I'm Ai, a vampire-weapon hybrid."

"You must be that new student my father was talking about!" she exclaimed happily. "I need a partner, so I decided that I would look for you. I'm glad I did; you seem to be very nice!"

"Well, I'll gladly be your partner!" I responded, excited at the prospect of being partners with a shinigami.

"Just don't throw symmetry fits like my brother," she chided playfully, laughing.

"I won't!" I promised, laughing as well.

So.

I was the partner of a cat-shinigami, my right leg was still sore, and I was wearing a Japanese school girl uniform.

Naoki and I casually walked down to the end of the hallway to her locker, where she was going to grab her bag. As she entered the combination to open the lock, I tried to start a conversation. "Sooo..."

Noticing what I was trying to do, Naoki asked, "The two youngest Death Scythes, Mishu and CiA, are helping us with our mission?"

"I believe so," I confirmed.

Naoki unlocked her locker and opened the door. Posters were strung up everywhere, displaying all kinds of different pictures and phrases like 'Symmetry is Shenanigans' to 'Go Shinigami!'. To top it all off, there was a golden trashcan trophy with a plaque that read 'ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!'. At this sight, I burst out laughing, just imagining Kid-kun's voice as I read it.

"Nice trophy!" I managed to gasp out.

"Kid gave it to me!" Naoki grinned. She grabbed her bag and closed her locker. "Shall we go now?" she suggested.

I looked up at a nearby clock. We still had another two hours before we had to meet up with Mishu and CiA at the nearby abadoned chapel. "I think we have enough time to go shopping or do something else."

Naoki smiled. "Alright! I know a smoothie bar nearby!"

We opened the door to the smoothie bar and walked in. Not too many people were there, so I didn't mind. We sat down at a table and picked up our menus. There were many delicious-looking drinks and mouthwatering pictures.

"The watermelon-lime smoothie looks interesting," I commented.

"It tastes horrible," Naoki assured me. "Try the vanilla peach."

_That one looks good, too, _I thought, seeing the picture.

A waiter walked up to our table and we placed our orders. I asked for a vanilla peach smoothie, while Naoki asked for a pineapple coconut one.

"So, do you like DWMA so far?" Naoki questioned once the waiter had left with our orders. I looked up from my menu to face her, hoping that I wasn't drooling.

"Yeah, I do!" I replied, remembering the incident before school. "The teachers are nice, and so are... _some _of the students."

Naoki giggled. "You ran into Mr. I'm-A-Meister-And-A-Weapon?"

"Haha, yeah! He's creepy and weird- not in a good way, either!"

Just in time, the same waiter returned and handed us our cold refreshments. "Vanilla Peach and Pineapple Coconut Smoothies?"

"That's us!" Naoki chimed.

The waiter paused before musing aloud, "Hey, do you think my hair looks okay? My girlfriend told me I should get a haircut, but I think it looks fine." He glanced questioningly at the two of us. "What do you ladies think?"

"It looks fine," I assured him. The waiter thanked me and walked away, looking only somewhat relieved. I turned back to my new partner and asked, "So, Naoki-chan, what do you think about Asura actually being alive after all this time?"

"I'm shocked, to be perfectly honest. When I heard that Maka and the others had killed him, I believed it. They're really powerful! So when I heard that he was actually alive, I couldn't believe it! He's been dead for... what, a year or so? I'm still really surprised!"

"Yeah, he's the last person I would have expected to come back from the dead!"

Our conversation kept going until we realized that there was only half an hour left before our meeting at the chapel. Leaving immediately, we sprinted to make it on time. By the time we made it to the chapel, we were out of breath.

"Is this the place where we were supposed to meet?" Naoki huffed.

I nodded in reply, not being able to gather up enough breath to respond vocally. We entered the darkness of the building together. "Mishu-chan!" I gasped out. "Huff... huff... CiA-chan! We're here!"

"I think we might be here early..." Naoki panted.

"HI!" someone suddenly exclaimed from right behind me. I screamed despite myself, turning around to see a boy who looked to be about fourteen years old. He was tall and lithe and had light ash hair that went with his pale skin. "Sheesh, there's no need to yell like that!" he winced. "We're all on the same team! I'm Ryuu, a ninja assassin! I'm not evil, though; I only take down bad guys!" He grinned widely. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Umm... m-my name is Ai," I stammered, still processing what he had rattled off. _He talks quickly..._

"Nice to meet you, Ai!" he replied, turning to Naoki-chan. "What's your name, miss?"

"My name is Naoki..." Naoki responded.

"Are you helping us with this mission, Ryuu-kun?" I inquired.

"Yeah! I hope to be of use!"

At that moment, Mishu and CiA abruptly arrived, Mishu slamming the doors open. "We should probably get going now, since CiA and I got here late!" Mishu shouted apologetically.

_So much for introductions! _"But none of us know where Asura went," I protested.

"Don't worry; I can see souls," Ryuu informed me. _Ryuu must be pretty good, because that's not easy to do! _"His soul is pretty easy to track, since his soul wavelength is _huge_! He's this way! Follow me!"

"Ryuu! A-are y-you sure this i-is the r-right area-a!?" I stammered, shivering.

Ryuu had led us to a giant building in the middle of a blizzard.

"Yeah; there's no doubt about it," he replied firmly, handing me the jacket he was wearing. "Here, have my jacket. You're cold."

I quickly pulled the jacket on, feeling its warmth and blushing. "Thank you. So, if he's in this building, should we go inside?"

"Yeah, but we'll have to find a way in besides the door. That would be too obvious," CiA pointed out.

"There's a window up there," I noticed, pointing at the window high above our heads.

"How do you expect us to get up there, Ai?" Mishu asked doubtfully. My face fell. It was way to high for us to get into it.

"I can get up there easily!" Ryuu exclaimed proudly, doing a crazy ninja jump and landing on the balcony by the window in one fluid motion. Everyone else's jaws dropped. He made it look so simple!

"Alright, I have an idea!" I exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "CiA! You could turn into a weapon for Mishu to throw you up there. Naoki! If you turn into a cat, then I can throw you up there too. After that, I could boost Mishu high enough for Ryuu to pull you up, and I'll climb up on my own. Don't worry about me!"

My plan worked up to the point where I had to climb up.

"Mishu, you doing okay up there?" I shouted.

"Yeah, I'm up!" she responded.

Hearing her confirmation, I reached up to grab the first ledge on the wall to pull myself up, but a bone-chilling voice made me stop in my tracks.

"Breaking into someone's house isn't very nice." The owner of the voice was a fifteen or sixteen-year-old boy staring directly at me. "I should warn you; if you don't leave, I'll have to blow your little princess body up. That would be a shame, seeing as you're so pretty."

"Who are you!?" I yelled, not knowing why I was so nervous about a boy.

"I'm Akihiko, neither meister nor weapon, but a magician. A magical prince, in fact, who has found himself a princess to be with hi-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO AWAY!"

"I don't like being interrupted. You should be punished for being naughty," he scolded. He raised his hand up and blasted some sort of energy ball at me.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, AI!" Ryuu shrieked, but I couldn't move.

"I should also mention that princesses don't look very attractive running," Akihiko mused aloud. "To prevent that, I paralyzed your legs for you."

_Shit._

*******AUTHOR'S NOTE!*******

**Sorry I haven't written anything for a long time. I blame myself. I'd like to say I'm going to write more soon, but I have no way to predict the future. Once again, thank you Lunakatsuma for being my editor, because without you, my story would be like food with no seasonings! (Basically, it would be very bland.) I decided I'd need a cliff-hanger ending to this chapter, because if I didn't, I'd have no other place to stop for now. I tried making this chapter longer, although I'm not sure I did very well… I also want to thank Poke-Lover and 13 AGAIN, because they are my friends. **** (BESIDES THE TWO-HOUR HETALIA MOVIE! THAT WAS TORTURE!) One other thing I want to thank; BUNCHIES. What's not to love about bunchies? They're green llama-things. If you don't know what bunchies are, then look them up on YouTube, or Google Images. One last note;**

**To all you Adventure Time fans, FINN THE HUMAN is MINE. You ****CAN NEVER, EVER HAVE HIM.****ONLY I CAN.**** Anyway, everyone have a great day, and spread the word this story is AWESOME! :D**


	6. Asura's Mansion, Part-1

_Before I knew what was happening, everything turned into a blur and it went faster from there._

Ryuu jumped down neatly from the window and picked me up before swiftly jumping away from the energy ball's path, just before the attack crashed into the ground.

_Boom! _

_...that could have been me._

Akihiko wasn't done yet, though. "Hey, lover-boy!" Aki shouted. "I need that girl you have there, so why don't you just hand her over before you get a scratch on your pretty little face!"

"Over my dead body!" Ryuu spat back. "I'd never just hand over any of my friends! You're going to have to go through me if you want her!"

"Then..." Aki's expression and tone completely changed, turning emotionless_. "...let the battle begin, Ryuu the assassin." _Ryuu's face tightened as he set me down, immediately racing towards him.

_How does he know who Ryuu is? _I mused. I still couldn't move my legs, so I was basically useless. _ONCE AGAIN! _"Naoki-chan! Mishu-chan! CiA-chan! Get away from there! It's not safe!" I yelled.

"We're going inside!" Naoki called back.

"Alright! Good luck, and don't get hurt!"

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Ryuu and Aki were fighting neck to neck. Ryuu threw shuriken after shuriken, but Aki dodged them all and blasted another energy ball at Ryuu, which was avoided as well. They started fighting with their fists after Aki made yet another apathetic comment.

Aki aimed a kick at Ryuu's gut, but it was easily countered. Aki was sent flying into the ground, but he got back up to his feet easily and leapt back into the fight. Fists were flying; they were both determined to win.

I stood up- _I STOOD UP! I CAN MOVE MY LEGS AGAIN! _"Hey, Ryuu!" I shouted, hoping he could hear me in the midst of the battle. "I don't know if this will work or not, but for now, I'll be your weapon!"

"Alright!" he agreed after a moment of pondering. "Our wavelengths should match up, if I'm correct!"

I sped to his side and grabbed his hand, feeling my body reform into a weapon. Fortunately, Ryuu was right; our wavelengths matched.

"Have you ever used a scythe?" I inquired.

"Yeah! They're nice!"

Ryuu sliced at Aki, but it missed. Akihiko jumped back, rudely commenting, "I thought this was a fist fight, Ryuu."

"The rules have changed, then!" Ryuu swung me at Aki again, but this time _he caught the blade. How is that possible!?_

"I don't like using weapons in a fist fight," Aki intoned, no emotion in his voice. Using magic, he forced me to turn from weapon form, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't turn back. Next thing I knew, he had his hand around my neck, squeezing it tightly, and I couldn't breathe.

"Ryuu..." I barely managed to gasp out.

"Ai!" Ryuu screamed, but she didn't respond. _She can't be dead! _he told himself.

Akihiko lifted her bridal-style an looked at Ryuu. "I don't need to fight you anymore, lover-boy."

_I won't let that bastard get away with Ai! I'll make sure of it! _Ryuu lunged for Aki, his fist headed for his jaw. Aki was sent flying, but he didn't let go of Ai. _He's stubborn. _As Aki got back up, Ryuu screamed, "Let her go!"

"Jeez, do you like her or something?" Akihiko mocked. "You're pretty stubborn, lover-boy!"

This made Ryuu even more pissed, because he _did _like her.

"What if I do like her!? From what I've seen, she's smart, beautiful, caring, thoughtful, and always trying to help in any way possible!" Ryuu confessed hotly. "I don't know; I guess it's… love at first sight?"

Aki smirked. "It's not that hard to tell, you know. Well, lover-boy, I have to be going now." His tone went apathetic once more. "_And if you even think about coming to save her like some kind of Prince Charming, I'll kill you._" With that, Aki mysteriously disappeared.

Ryuu dropped to his knees in defeat. _This can't be happening. What does he want with Ai? And how did he even know my name!? Akihiko may be a problem._

"Are we lost?" Naoki asked. They'd been walking around in Asura's mansion for quite some times now. Every turn they made looked like another elaborate hallway, and they'd seen about two dozen by now.

CiA knew they were lost, but she refused to admit defeat. "No! We just go around this corner and…" The group turned the corner, which revealed yet another crazy, eccentric hallway. "…we're lost," she finished, depressed.

"Wait!" Mishu whispered urgently. "I think I hear someone's voice! Shhhh!"

Everyone fell silent and stealthily followed Mishu to two closed doors. Two men were talking; one high-pitched, the other lower.

"…so, do you think Aki got her?" the man with the lower voice asked.

"Probably! I'm sorry…" the other one replied. It was hard to hear the rest of his sentence.

"Well, what happened exactly?"

"I saw her on the roof of a building…" The group couldn't hear him very well until he shouted triumphantly, "And get this; they actually thought I was Asura! Those silly DWMA people are so naïve and gullible!"

Mishu, Naoki, and CiA exchanged shocked looks. From what this guy had said, Asura wasn't really alive.

Naoki anxiously turned back to her teammates and whispered loudly, "We have to get out of he-"

"WHO DARES TO ENTER THIS MANSION WITHOUT PERMISSION!?" the high-pitched man screamed angrily, overhearing Naoki's words.

"I think I knew that already, Naoki!" Mishu exclaimed in terror.

A boy slammed open the door, clearly furious. For a moment, he looked like a somewhat older version of Kid except without stripes and much longer hair. "You blasted snitches!" he screeched. "I'll wring each and every one of your necks! I'm going to cut you all up and serve you to my cat, who has rabies! Just wait until I get you!"

Naoki, Mishu, and CiA all took this chance to slip away.

The high-pitched boy continued to rant angrily. "You'll regret it, even if it's the last thing you do! I'll make sure you fear my name until the day you die! When you see me, you'll scream bloody- WHAAAAAT!? THEY LEFT WHILE I WAS STILL TALKING! THAT'S SO UNFAIR!"

"If the both of you don't quiet down, we're all going to be killed!" CiA yelled.

"Oh, the irony of it all," Mishu muttered under her breath, causing CiA to glare at her.

"Now isn't the time for pointless arguments!" Naoki chided in a hush.

They were lost in the enormous and not-so-luxurious mansion once again.

Suddenly, something caught Mishu's eye and she immediately lit up. "Oooh!"

CiA and Naoki turned to see Mishu hugging a plushy of a man. "What's so special about that plushy?" CiA questioned.

Mishu looked at her disgustedly, practically shouting, "IT'S RUSSIA!"

"This isn't Hetalia," CiA snapped coldly. "Get rid of that doll before this story becomes a crossover between Hetalia and Soul Eater!"

Mishu wouldn't destroy it, so CiA sighed in exasperation, snatched the Russia plushie out of Mishu's hands, and sliced him in half with her arm. Seeing this sight, Mishu gasped in horror. "We were going to have such fun times in bed!"

"WHOA, THERE!" Naoki suddenly interrupted, waving her hands wildly. "DON'T MAKE THIS RATING GO HIGHER, MISHU! YOU'RE PUSHING THIS STORY'S LIMITS!"

"Alright, ladies," I, Skullgirl, interceded. "Let's stop so that I can get back to the story." Everyone looked at the ceiling, because apparently, the narrator was in the sky. "We got a deal?"

"YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" they all shrieked.

I glared at them all, and they all developed a chilled-to-the-bone look that told me they were scared. _"Deal? Do I need to delete this all and make sure you never, EVER exist?"_

"DEAL!" they all agreed hastily.

I smiled, sat down on my bed, and continued typing.

(To avoid confusion, this is from Ai's perspective.)

I woke up feeling dizzy. _Is this what it feels like to be dead? _I blinked my eyes open and staggered to my feet, taking in every detail of the room I was in. There were no windows or easy escape routes, a pair of doors being the only exit there. It seemed that I wasn't dead.

I slowly made my way towards the doors, my entire body aching. It seemed almost impossible to make it. I tripped and fell over, which didn't help. _Get up, Ai_, I told myself sternly. I got up again a lot slower than I had hoped and made my way towards the door once more.

Even after that short trip that felt like it had taken forever, it was locked. I turned my arm into a scythe, yawned drowsily, and started hacking at the door. _If it gets out of my way, then I can escape. _I kept hacking and slashing at the door despite my condition, because I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came in here. However, that didn't stop the pain from coming at every slash. _Why am I so tired? I'm never like this. I feel like I could just give up on everything and go to sleep._

Another slash and I'd probably be out cold. _But I have friends who need me out there! Even if I'm not the most useful weapon, I'm still needed. I can't give up now! _I still felt like crap, but I wasn't going to give up yet. I looked up and saw that the door was in critical condition. _You're almost there! Keep it up! _Feeling more confident, even though I was still lightheaded and tired, I started cutting the door again, and soon enough, it broke.

_That was loud! _I winced mentally as the door's pieces crashed to the ground. _Not good. _I didn't feel like I could last any longer, so if someone came in and they weren't an enemy...

"What was that!?" _That person... that's CiA!_

"Shhhh!" _And that's Mishu..._

"I'm glad to see you're all okay," I choked out hoarsely.

"Ai, is that you?" _Naoki!_

"Shh! It's probably a trap!" CiA warned.

"What do you mean, a trap?" I asked, confused.

Mishu and CiA walked up to me briskly and started pulling my cheeks, peering into my eyes, and poking me all over. "Seems pretty real," Mishu declared.

"But how do we know for sure that you're not fake?" CiA questioned.

I giggled tiredly. "I don't think they'd know that my other eye is purple." I lifted up my bangs wearily, showing my normally-hidden violet eye. Mishu and CiA inspected it closely, causing me to blink a few times.

"I think it's her!" Naoki announced.

I smiled in her direction. _This is torturing. I'm exhausted. _Naoki nodded, somehow understanding. "We need to get out of... wherever we are," I stated.

"No offense, Ai, but you don't look so good," Mishu commented worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'll be fine." _That was a lie._

_Was going into this mansion to find Ai a bad idea? _Ryuu asked himself. _An enemy could be around any corner, and anything could be happening right now. Mishu, CiA, and Naoki should be okay; they have each other. The only person Ai had lost her; me. She probably doesn't even like me. Actually, she probably hates me! I'm stupid, I sound like a child, I talk to much, I scared her when I introduced myself, and most of all, I failed to protect her. But... she's so amazing, in every way possible. She's the most beautiful weapon I've ever seen! She takes my breath away. If Akihiko or any of his 'friends' lay a finger on her, I'll kill them._

Lost in his thoughts, Ryuu turned the corner and ran straight into a boy, about seventeen or eighteen years old, who looked somewhat like Kid. The boy's face immediately turned a deep purplish-red. "You're friends with those girls who ran away while I was talking! Agh! I hate you and your stupid friends! You'll remember the name Masaru, the name of the man you'll be begging mercy t-"

"_Where. Is. Ai?" _Ryuu stated harshly, his voice as cold as ice.

The boy's complexion paled a few shades. "That vampire girl?"

"Yes."

"Akihiko got her! She should be here some-"

In the middle of his sentence, Ryuu punched Masaru, causing him to fly across the hall.

"Yooooooooooooouuuuuuu aaaaaaaassssssssssssshhhhhhh hhooooooooollllllllle!"

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

They made me break the fourth wall! When you make a narrator break the fourth wall, they turn into angry cat. (Internet meme- look him up!) ANYWAY, (I love that word. :P) spread word about this story please. PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE! (If you're still reading after all this time…) Thank you!

-Skullgirl A.K.A.

Skully


End file.
